Una noche antes de casarme
by DeinoO-Dragomir
Summary: La coche antes de su matrimonio con Ron, Hermione pasa la noche con su mejor amigo Draco Malfoy. Ahora, ella está embarazada de él, y lo peor es que quince años después, deben volver a unirse, porque sus dos hijos mellizos: Rose y Scorpius estan enamorados sin saber que son hermanos.


-Oh vamos, Hermione- se quejó Ginny mientras le ofrecía un Cosmopolitan- Es tu despedida de soltera, tienes que beber algo.

-Sabes que yo no bebo, Gin – le dijo rechazando el trago que su mejor amiga le ofrecía y tomando un trago de la soda de dieta que tenía en frente – Además de que no quiero repetir la escena de la boda de Luna y Neville.

Al recordar el suceso, Pansy, Daphne, Luna, Ginny y Parvati rieron. Las seis chicas estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa circular en un club en el centro del Londres muggle celebrando la última noche de soltería de la castaña. Al día siguiente, ella caminaría hacia el altar del brazo de su padre, para unir su vida con Ronald Weasley.

Hermione suspiró al darse cuenta de que en esos ocho años todo había cambiado de manera radical. Harry y Ginny se casaron hace tres años, y ya tenían un niño precioso de dos años, al cual llamaron James. Luna también había unido su vida a Neville hacia menos de un año, en una ceremonia extraordinaria en un claro del bosque. Por otro lado, Parvati aun salía con Dean Thomas, pero ninguno de ellos se decidía a dar otro paso.

El hecho de que las dos ex Slytherin mas populares de sus tiempos estuvieran compartiendo la mesa con ellas, era el hecho más curioso de todos: Pansy, Daphne y Hermione se hicieron amigas cuando volvieron a Hogwarts a cursar su último año, y ya que ella era prácticamente la única Griffindor de su año que regresó, decidió ampliar sus horizontes amicales, y descubrió en las dos muchachas Slytherin excelentes amigas, que habían cometido muchos errores por complacer a sus padres. Ese año también superó su enemistad con Draco Malfoy, después de la fiesta de Halloween a la que Daphne y Pansy la obligaron a asistir disfrazada de angelita sexy, en un inicio ella se negó a ir con el vestido diminuto que Daphne le ofrecía, pero después de mucha insistencia y de algunas amenazas permitió que ellas le arreglaran el pelo, la maquillaran y que le lanzaran un simple encantamiento, con el que provocaron una ilusión de alas en su espalda. Esa noche bebieron demasiado Whisky de fuego, bailaron descontroladamente antes de que a Theodore Nott se le ocurriera la brillante idea de ir a da una vuelta por los terrenos del castillo…

Flashback

_Hermione, Pansy, Daphne, Theo, Blaise y Draco salieron del castillo dando tumbos contra las paredes y riendo como locos. Al final de la fiesta, solo habían permitido quedase a los mayores de edad, pero aun así la mayoría de asistentes se retiraron alegado cansancio y otras excusas tontas. Seguían bebiendo de una botella que Blaise y Theo habían robado de la mesa de bebidas, y el alcohol empezaba a mostrar sus efectos en los adolescentes._

_Cantaban una canción vieja de las Brujas de Macbeth, hasta que llegaron a los pies de uno de los árboles que estaban a la orilla del lago y se sentaron en un círculo. Pronto se quedaron sin tema de conversación, y Blaise propuso jugar verdad o reto._

_-¿Y eso que es, Blaise?- Preguntó Daphne intentando quitarse la capa que complementaba su disfraz de vampiresa._

_-Lo vi cuando mi prima Eleonor jugaba con sus amigos hace varios años, es un juego muggle- todos voltearon a ver a Hermione, que estaba sentada entre Theo y Pansy- Supongo que conoces las reglas mejor que yo, Hermione._

_El alcohol ingerido habían sacado a relucir la faceta traviesa y desenfadada de la aludida, así que contestó con una sonrisa que claramente delataba su estado.- Bien, se supone que debemos intercalarnos, o sea una cada mujer tiene que estar entre dos varones y viceversa.- Todos hicieron o que ella demandaba, y en un instante se encontraba sentada entre Theo y Blaise, mientras que Daphne ocupaba el lugar que seguía a su derecha, Pansy a su izquierda y Draco estaba entre ellas._

_-¿Y qué sigue?- Preguntó Theo encantado con la situación. Hermione reprimió una carcajada, le quitó la botella a Draco y apuró un poco del contenido a su garganta, ante la atónita mirada de los Slytherin_

_-Bien, ahora debemos terminarnos esto, porque necesitamos una botella vacía- explicó ella, pasándole la botella a Blaise, que estaba a su derecha. Él le dio un gran sorbo al Whisky de fuego, y luego se lo pasó a Daphne. Así, en una vuelta terminaron todo el contenido de la botella y se la entregaron a Hermione- La botella gira al centro del círculo, y cuando se detenga, apuntará a dos personas. La boca de la botella manda y la base obedece._

_Escuchando las palabras de Hermione, Pansy tomo la botella y la hizo girar al centro del circulo que ellos formaban, cuando esta se detuvo, la boca apuntaba a Daphne y la base a Theodore. Ella buscó la mirada de la castaña para que le indicara que debía hacer._

_-Ahora debes preguntarle a Theo ¿Verdad o Reto? Si él responde Verdad le podrás hacer una pregunta intima que te tiene que responder con la verdad, si prefiere reto, le impones uno.- Daphne se dispuso a preguntarle a Theo cuál era su elección, pero la intervención de Draco la calló._

_- Pero entonces todos elegirán responder a una pregunta, y nadie retará a nadie._

_-Ese no es el punto, porque por cada dos verdades deben cumplirse tres retos.- explicó Hermione. Todos asintieron y comenzaron a jugar._

_-Theo, ¿Verdad o Reto?- lanzó Daphne mientras cogía la botella entre sus manos y lo miraba con una sonrisilla ebria en el rostro._

_-Reto- contestó sin dudar el pelinegro. Daphne pensó un momento que le haría hacer a su amigo, pero nada se le ocurrió y buscó ayuda en Hermione, pero ella se encogió de hombros y no le dijo nada, temerosa de iniciar un juego con situaciones que ella se negaba a cumplir. Blaise habló en vez de ella._

_-Mi prima y sus amigos se retaban a besarse y…- dijo intentando esconder la malicia detrás de una vocecita inocente. Hermione maldijo entre dientes. Los ojos de Daphne brillaron con una idea que asaltaba su mente._

_-Genial, quiero que le des un beso en la comisura de la boca a Pansy- todos rieron ante la ocurrencia, excepto Pansy que intentaba ponerse de pie para poner su boca a salvo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Theo ya estaba a su lado y un instante después ya le había besado._

_Todos lanzaron aullidos y grititos de burla, que Theo correspondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia._

_-Es tu turno de girar la botella, Theo- el aludido lo hizo, y esta se ladeó a un extremo del círculo, para terminar apuntando la boca a Draco y la base a Blaise._

_-Demonios- maldijo Blaise en broma, mientras Draco tomaba la botella y la preguntaba Verdad o Reto.- Emm… Verdad._

_-¿Qué hiciste cuando te encerramos con esa Hufflepuff como se llame en el armario de escobas el año pasado?- Draco le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa al igual que los demás._

_-Nada, esa niña era más buena que el jugo de calabaza, intente besarla pero me abofeteó.- dicho esto se tocó la mejilla como si aún le doliera el golpe. Todos lo miraron algo decepcionados pero luego rieron.- Mi turno._

_Él hizo girar la botella, que esta vez apuntó a Pansy y a Hermione._

_-Hermione, ¿Verdad o Reto?- la pelinegra se complació cuando la aludida respondió Verdad- ¿Alguna vez besaste a Potter?_

_-No, me refiero a que él es mi mejor amigo y todo eso, pero jamás lo besé- se apresuró a contestar ella mientras todos se burlaban porque se había ruborizado.-Me toca_

_Hizo girar la botella, con tan mala suerte que volvió a tocarle a ella, esta vez con Blaise._

_-Granger, ¿Verdad o Reto?- Hermione masculló reto esperando que al moreno no se le ocurriera nada demasiado mala para ordenarle._

_-Mmm, no sé qué te ordenaré- él adoptó la postura de El Pensador mientras la idea llegaba a su mente turbia- Hermione, quiero que muerdas a Theo, en el cuello, pero no lo ensalives por favor_

_Antes de ponerse de pie, resignada, le dio un golpe a Blaise en el hombro mientras le juraba venganza. Se inclinó hasta rozar sus labios con la piel pálida del cuello del chico, y sin pensárselo dos veces, le mordió por unos instantes; luego se separó y Theo mostró la marca roja que le habian dejado los dientes de ella, a modo de evidencia._

_De pronto Daphne sacó su varita y habló.- Tengo una idea, que les parece si al que le toque obedecer deba tomar un poco de Whisky de fuego en cada giro de botella- todos excepto Hermione estuvieron de acuerdo, y vio con reprobación como Daphne lanzaba un Accio y una botella vino levitando desde el castillo hasta la mano de la rubia._

_Draco que también había sacado su varita murmuró un encantamiento y luego de una floritura, el corcho de la botella salió disparado, le tendió la botella a Hermione y todos la instaron a beber un sorbo._

_-Pero yo no bebo, chicos- intentó defenderse ella._

_-Claro que no bebes, Granger- le dijo Draco sarcástico- Por eso toda la noche has estado tomando jugo de calabaza._

_Hermione le lanzó una mirada envenenada, y bebió un sorbo de la botella antes de volver a girar la otra. Esta apuntó a Pansy y a Blaise, y esta dio un gritito de alegría. Antes de que preguntara, Blaise dijo Reto._

_-Bien, quiero que le des un beso a Daphne, en la boca- nadie habló mientras Blaise se ponía de pie y cumplía con lo que Pansy le ordenó._

_Así pasaron un momento divertido, en el que por mala suerte, Hermione tuvo que beber sola casi la mitad del contenido del Whisky de fuego._

_-Mi turno- chillo Daphne, haciendo girar la botella, que apuntó a Pansy y a Hermione. La castaña ya había elegido verdad las dos veces anteriores, así que dijo Reto antes de que le preguntaran. Pansy sonrió- Dale un besito a Draquito_

_Hermione se puso de pie ante la atenta mirada de los Slytherin, y se acercó tambaleante al rubio. Todos pensaban que Hermione se agacharía para acercarse a Draco, pero en cambio, ella le tendió una mano para que se pusiera de pie. Draco se paró y la miró, retándola, instándole a que se atreva a hacerlo. Ella extendió una mano y la puso en la nuca del chico, lo atrajo hacia ella y sin previo aviso los besó. Movieron sus labios por unos momentos, antes de que Draco le pasara una de las manos por la cintura y la pegara mucho más a él. Ninguno de los dos sabían por qué se besaban de esa manera, quizás intentaban decirse sin palabras muchos sentimientos reprimidos, o quizás era el mero hecho de que estaban ebrios, de cualquier modo solo se detuvieron cuando el aire les faltó y les obligó a separarse._

_Ella volvió a su lugar entre Theo y Blaise mientras que él se sentaba de nuevo frente suyo. El moreno le pasó la botella, y ella bebió un gran trago, dejando menos de la octava parte del líquido en el recipiente. Siguieron jugando por unos cuantos minutos, antes de que todo el Whisky se fuera por la garganta de Draco después de haber confesado que la primera persona a la que había besado era Daphne._

_Todos estaban mucho más mareados que cuando salieron de la fiesta, por lo que al momento de pararse casi todos prefirieron no haberlo hecho. De todos ellos, Hermione era la que peor estaba, por lo que los Slytherin dudaron si ella podía llegar hasta su sala común ella sola._

_-Eh, Hermione, ¿necesitas que te acompañemos a tu torre?- le ofreció Theo._

_-No, Theo, gracias pero puedo sola.- se negó en redondo antes de que Draco la tomara por el brazo y comenzara a caminar a su lado._

_-Ustedes avancen chicos, yo la acompaño- prometió el llevándose a Hermione, que tambaleaba por los tacones y por todo el alcohol que había bebido._

_Caminaron en silencio por los desiertos y oscuros pasillos del castillo, deteniéndose solo en los recodos para que ella indiciara con la cabeza hacia donde debían seguir._

_Cuando llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda, a Hermione se le cayó el alma a los pies, al ver que la habitante del cuadro no se encontraba en él. Ella se apoyó en la pared, totalmente frustrada y con el mundo dándole vueltas, además de que Draco la miraba con lástima y con algo más, que de estar sobria habría adivinado como culpa._

_-Vete, Draco, la Dama Gorda llegará en cualquier momento y no me gustaría que te demores en mí.- le dijo con la voz quebrándose por momentos.- Además de que si alguien sale no creo que te dé la bienvenida._

_Draco no hablo, simplemente al miró, y su mirada reflejaba una lucha consigo mismo, parecía que no sabía cómo decirle algo, que las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta. Al final simplemente suspiro y habló con la voz una cuarta más abajo de lo normal._

_-Granger, lo siento- le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Hermione no entendió a que se refería él así que respondió lo que le venía a la mente._

_-No pasa nada, es mi culpa por haber bebido tanto además de ya creo que ya es de madrugada y…_

_-No, me refiero a todo, a los años en los que te lastimé, todo lo que te dije y te hice- la voz de Draco se quebró en ese punto y Hermione se sorprendió porque jamás lo vio tan vulnerable- Yo estaba equivocado, realmente no creía lo que decía, yo crecí así, pero tú no…lo lamento Hermione._

_Antes de que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, estaban fundidos en un abrazo. Draco lloraba apoyando la mejilla en la cabeza de ella, y ella simplemente se limitó a aferrarlo hasta que su llanto cesó._

_-No tengo que perdonarte nada, te vi ese día en tu mansión, sé que de haber podido ayudarme lo habrías hecho, Draco.- Cuando levantó la mano para acariciar la mejilla del rubio, la manga de la túnica oscura que Blaise le puso sobre los hombros cuando salieron del castillo se le resbaló hasta el codo, dejando al descubierto la cicatriz que profanaba la nívea piel de la chica, con las palabras Sangre Sucia. Él observó la cicatriz antes de extender una mano y rozarla con los dedos. _

_-También lamento no haberte ayudado- en cambio ella se bajó la manga hasta que le cubrió la mano y le sonrió. Él también lo hizo antes de hablar- Fuiste muy valiente, mi tía te habría dejado inconsciente con la primera maldición._

_Desde ese día, su relación con los Slytherin y en especial con él mejoró de manera considerable, convirtiéndolos después, para el asombro de Harry, Ron y Ginny en muy buenos amigos._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Ella tiene razón, Hermione, bébete algo, porque mañana no podrás hacerlo.- le dijo Pansy de modo sugerente.

Hermione asintió, sopesando las palabras de su pelinegra amiga. Al final dio un suspiro y le quitó al Cosmopolitan a Ginny y de un solo trago se deshizo del contenido del vaso.

-Si- gritó Pansy- A eso me refería. –luego alzó la mano al barman en la barra y le ordenó otra ronda de tragos para la mesa, los que luego de unos minutos les trajeron.

-Bailemos- Propuso Luna, mientras elevaba su vaso, al igual que todas ellas y gritaban al unísono- Por tu matrimonio, Hermione.

Las seis chicas se pusieron de pie comenzaron a bailar desenfadadamente, incluso Hermione que pese a haber bebido ya cuatro Cosmopolitan aún pensaba con claridad. Paso media hora antes de que todas las chicas ya estuvieran en su décima ronda de tragos, y antes de que tres bailarines vestidos de policías subieran al escenario y comenzaran a protagonizar un baile bastante sugerente.

Pansy, Daphne, Luna, Ginny y Parvati se miraron con complicidad, y un minuto después llamaron a Hermione al escenario.

-No lo haré- exclamó ella intentando regresar a la mesa que estaban ocupando, pero Parvati y Daphne la tomaron cada una de un brazo y la arrastraron hasta el escenario, donde uno de los stripper la esperaba y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a subir.

-Vamos, Hermione, ya nunca más podrás hacer este tipo de cosas, desde mañana le deberás fidelidad a un solo hombre, por favor, no analices todo por una vez y disfruta- Y era verdad, aunque la castaña no quisiera admitirlo, esa noche no quería pensar, al fin y al cabo, como le había dicho Parvati, desde mañana no podría ver a otro hombre que no fuera Ron.

La decisión la tomó tan rápido como había llegado la idea a su cabeza, así que sin detenerse a pensarlo como lo hacía siempre, tomó la mano que el bailarín le ofrecía y subió a la tarima.

No supo cómo de pronto se había deshecho del blazer azul marino con franjas blancas en los puños y en la solapa, que hacía juego con el vestido de encaje blanco que compró hacía algunas semanas, solo para complacer a Ginny y que al final se convirtió en su prenda favorita en todo su no muy vasto armario. El vestido le quedaba en medio del muslo, y el escote no era muy pronunciado, además de que con los stilettos que azules que Pansy le regaló por su pasado cumpleaños la hacían lucir bastante atractiva, incluso a su propio juicio.

Ella bailaba de una manera que no lo había hecho jamás, podía decirse que en realidad estaba coqueteando con los stripper, que estaban realmente pegados a ella y bailaban de manera sensual. Hermione se sentía especial, sabía perfectamente que sus amigas pagaron a los muchachos para que protagonizaran el baile sensual, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de en ese momento sentía que el mundo a través de esos tres bailarines, lamentaba que el dia de mañana ella ya no sería una mujer libre, y no negaría que eso la hacía sentir especial.

Cuando los chicos empezaron a quitarse la ropa, los colores se subieron a los rostros de todas las mujeres que estaban presentes en el local, por la perfección del cuerpo de ellos, que rayaba en el fisicoculturismo.

Luna también estaba ebria, y ya que se habían cansado de ordenar rondas de tragos en cada momento, prefirieron pedir una botella grande de Vodka, que después le pasaron a Hermione que seguía entretenida bailando en el escenario.

Cuando cerraron el bar, a la una y media de la madrugada y las echaron cayéndose de borrachas, todas comenzaron a caminar hasta el edificio de Hermione, con otra botella de Vodka y cantando I Will Survive de Gloria Gaynor. Entre risas, tropezones y vómito de Parvati, llegaron al edificio Gladstone, uno de los edificios residenciales más importantes de Londres, además de que la prensa mágica lo conocía por que en ese edificio, y curiosamente en el mismo piso vivían dos personajes célebres de la Gran Guerra mágica:

Ella, la niña buena, la que había luchado codo con codo al niño que vivió y lo había acompañado y protegido durante sus aventuras, la que había dejado de lado sus importantes principios y se había saltado las normas con tal de asegurarle el éxito a Harry Potter y a la Orden del Fénix. Hermione Jean Granger era la celebridad mágica más admirada después de Harry y antes de Ron, por su increíble desempeño en la Última Batalla, además de todo el valor que demostró al ayudar con la evacuación del castillo y la manera en que ayudó con la recuperación de los heridos de guerra. Y cuando todos sabían que solo por ser heroína mágica tendría todas las puertas abiertas al cargo que ella quisiera desempeñar, ella les dio una lección de humildad, regresando a cursar su último año en Hogwarts y aún más, presentándose sin ningún tipo de influencias a su examen para la facultad de leyes mágicas.

Él, el mortífago reformado, que totalmente en contra de lo que se esperaba de él y de su estatus de sangre pura, se había arriesgado a pasarle información sobre los movimientos de Lord Voldemort a la Orden del Fénix, aun cuando él era el encargado de meter a los magos tenebrosos al castillo, aun cuando su pellejo y el de su familia corría peligro de muerte, aun cuando se le consideraba el peor de los Slytherin. Draco Malfoy al lado de sus mejores amigos, los que eran prácticamente sus hermanos, habían preparado toda una actuación, quizás por el motivo más egoísta de proteger sus propias existencias, o quizás como ellos lo expresaban por arrepentimiento y por querer salvaguardar a sus familias, que como se descubrió después, con la ayuda de litros y litros de Veritaserum, que seguían al mago oscuro solo por temor. Cuando se descubrió que en realidad Draco Malfoy advirtió a Severus Snape en el momento exacto, y que gracias a ello, se había podido salvar la existencia de muchos de los estudiantes de la gran escuela mágica de Inglaterra, todo aquello que incriminara a los Malfoy de haber estado asociados al mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos, se fue por el desagüe y ellos, al igual que los Greengras, los Parkinson, el menor de los Nott (porque Nott padre fue muerto en medio del fragor de la batalla) los Zabini, La única superviviente de los Bulstrode y demás fueron librados de polvo y paja. Nadie sabía cómo era que un empresario como Draco Malfoy, con millones de galeones en cada una de sus múltiples cuentas en Gringotts, había vendido casi todas las propiedades de su familia y se mudó a vivir a un edificio en el centro de Londres, justo al frente de la que en el colegio era su peor enemiga.

El hecho fue que cuando las seis chicas, bajo los efectos de once rondas de Cosmopolitan y dos botellas de Vodka, llegaron a la entrada del edificio, el portero las miró con reprobación y no dejó entrar a nadie más que a Hermione.

-¿Estarás bien, futura casada?- le preguntó Daphne, mientras todas se apoyaban de alguna manera las unas sobre las otras- Si deseas puedes venirte a la mansión conmigo.

-Estaré bien, Daph Daph- contestó llamándola con el sobrenombre con el que se conocían en Hogwarts, y que ya jamás usaban, o por lo menos no cuando tenían pleno uso de sus facultades mentales. -Las espero mañana chicas, no lo olviden, ustedes son mis damas de horror.

Todas se carcajearon tontamente antes de que las cinco Damas de Honor se fueran por uno de los callejones sin salida al lado del edificio, y que la novia entrara al hall principal del lugar, después de palmear una de las mejillas del portero y susurrarle un "Buen Trabajo, Richard". Avanzaba a trompicones y llegó hasta el ascensor de puertas doradas, aprovechó para soltarse el moño con el que había complementado su look de esa noche, y presionó el botón, entonces se apoyó en las puertas para quitarse los tacones que ahora estaban a punto de matarla, pero no contó con que un momento después las puertas se abrirían y ella cayó de espaldas dentro del ascensor. Como pudo se arrodilló y pulsó el botón del piso veintitrés, para luego volver a sentarse en el metálico piso y pasarse una mano por su enmarañado cabello castaño. Esperó que la puerta se cerrara y comenzara la vertiginosa subida hasta uno de los últimos pisos del edificio sin embargo las puertas no llegaron a cerrarse porque la punta de un zapato negro perfectamente lustrado se coló entre las dos puertas cuando estas estuvieron a punto de juntarse y un instante después el propietario de ese zapato se hizo presente como Draco Malfoy, despeinado, con la camisa abierta hasta el pecho y el saco y la corbata en las manos. Apenas su mirada se posó en Hermione, él se rió con ganas.

-Esto es irreal, la gran Hermione Granger está ebria- se burló con ganas, pero detrás de esa voz extrañamente carismática se escondía algo más, y ella no supo que era.

-Cállate Draco- le respondió ella alzando la vista hasta posarla en los ojos grises y habitualmente estoicos del rubio, pero descubrió en ellos con asombro que él había estado llorando, y que su estado no era mejor que el suyo propio.-¿Qué te pasó?

-No eres la única que ha estado bebiendo esta noche, Hermione- entonces eso era lo raro en su voz, pensó Hermione, él también estaba ebrio, quizás no tanto como ella, pero ebrio al fin y al cabo. – Pero debo preguntar, ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

-¿No es obvio? Bebí- respondió ella ya un poco irritada. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con paciencia.

-Bueno, parece que no nos ha ido bien esta noche, Granger.- Indicó mordazmente- Que te parece si ahogamos nuestras penas con algo de vino de elfo que hay en mi departamento.

-Oh, cállate Draco.- le contestó por segunda vez

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Draco salió apresuradamente, pero se detuvo al ver que Hermione no se ponía de pie, se maldijo mentalmente y regresó sobre sus pasos.

-Oye Granger, si piensas que voy a cargarte estas confundida y equivocada- le avisó mirándola desde la puerta del ascensor, pero al no recibir respuesta se acercó a ella y la tironeó un poco del hombro para que ella reaccionara. – ¿Pretendes subir y bajar en el ascensor toda la noche? Por favor Hermione, párate

-Si, si- le contestó ella, intentando ponerse de pie y fallando estrepitosamente en el intento, el hombre masculló un "Por Merlín" y la tomó del brazo para ayudarla a pararse, lo que después de muchos intentos finalmente lograron. –Vamos Hermione, colabora un poco.

-Estoy mareándome, Draco- le dijo ella, con la mirada cada vez mas perdida.

-Oh, Granger, quizás soy tu mejor amigo pero no voy a permitir de ningún modo que vomites en mis zapatos- Le alertó, y era cierto. Después de pasar muchas horas en la biblioteca y después de pulir sus asperezas de convirtieron en dos personas inseparables, y ahí estaba el motivo por el que Draco se mudó a un edificio abandonando las mansiones. Hermione Granger era la mejor amiga que alguna vez tuvo él, mostrándose siempre amable y atenta, ella era la persona a la que sin dudar recurría cada vez que un problema le aquejaba, incluso cuando su padre murió con una infección por picadura de mosquito de tubercula venenosa, ella fue la única persona con la que se permitió llorar, y esa noche se quedó a dormir en el sofá rojo del departamento de su mejor amiga, reposando la cabeza en las piernas de ella, y al día siguiente ambos fueron por un café y pasteles de limón, para luego comprar el departamento que estaba en frente al de ella. Era curiosa la manera en que se sentía en paz con ella, porque solo la castaña era capaz de hacerle ver sus equivocaciones, y gracias a ella y su apoyo y consejo constante dejó de ser el muchacho engreído y estúpido para convertirse en un hombre exitoso y bastante satisfecho con lo que había hecho con su vida. Y en ese momento la estaba ayudando como lo había hecho desde que tenían dieciocho años- Muy bien, ¿Dónde están tus llaves?

-En mi bolso, tonto- y ella no estaba llevando en ese momento ningún bolso.

-¿Dónde está tu bolso?- preguntó más sarcásticamente que por interés.

-Está en… Demonios, lo dejé en el club- Repentinamente ella había recuperado un poco de control sobre sí misma y miraba preocupada a la puerta de su departamento.

-¿Crees que el dueño lo notaría si lanzo un hechizo Bombarda a tu puerta?- Preguntó él.

-Estas demente, no puedes simplemente destruir la puerta.- le reprendió conteniendo una carcajada

-Bueno, querida, entonces tendrás que dormir conmigo.- le propuso dándole un claro doble sentido a sus palabras. Ella lo miró con rabia, y después una arcada la hizo doblarse sobre sí misma.

-Genial- masculló él y sin detenerse a buscar sus llaves le lanzó un Alohomora a la puerta de su propio departamento y ambos entraron apresuradamente- Sabes dónde está el baño.

Pero cuando terminó de decir estas palabras, Hermione ya había cerrado con un portazo el baño y se oían las constantes arcadas antes de un chapoteo que Draco trató de no imaginarse. Un cuarto de hora en la que él pensó que la muchacha se había dormido en su baño, ella salió luciendo mucho mejor, y caminando casi en línea recta.

-Gracias, Draco- expresó sinceramente y fue a sentarse en el sillón negro de la sala de estar- ¿Tienes agua?

-Ya te llevo un vaso, solo siéntate y no vomites en mi alfombra- escuchó su petición que venía desde la cocina. Un momento después él entró a la estancia con un vaso de agua en una mano y dos copas con una botella de vino de elfo en la otra. Le tendió el vaso mientras ponía las copas en la mesa y agitaba su varita para que el corcho de la botella saliera volando, lo que hizo finalmente. Hermione tomó el vaso y apuró el contenido de un solo trago, e inmediatamente se sintió mucho mejor.

-Ahora me dirás por qué estabas al borde del shock etílico- más que una pregunta, esa era una afirmación. Le tendió una copa con vino y se sentó a su lado

-Me casaré mañana, Draco- le contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Oh, lo olvidé, mi mejor amiga va a casarse mañana y no me invitó a su boda- le dijo fingiendo resentimiento, pero en sus ojos podía verse una expresión de total desasosiego.

-La última vez que intenté que Ron y tú estuvieran en la misma habitación tuve que llevarte a San Mungo inconsciente y repararle la nariz a él.- se quejó ella- Por eso no puedo invitarte, aunque me gustaría que fueras.

-No importa- le restó importancia mientras alzaba su copa- Brindo porque te separes pronto de él.

-Idiota- pero de todos modos levantó su copa de buena gana, antes de probar el primer sorbo. Ella sabía que Draco estaba totalmente en contra de su matrimonio con Ron, y cuando se lo comentó de la manera más prudente se había jalado los pelos de la frustración, gritó e incluso intentó disuadirla ofreciéndole dinero, por lo que lo había abofeteado y él se había marchado indignadísimo. Pero al dia siguiente regresó a su departamento llevándole un gran pastel de chocolate y suplicándole que no se case. Después de algunas semanas y varias bofetadas él se resignó, o por lo menos eso aparentaba. Y ella ya no se tomaba en serio los comentarios estúpidos por su parte.

Lo que Hermione no sabía era que Draco tenía media docena de botellas de vino de elfo en su cocina, y que lo poco que había mejorado al vomitar empeoró de manera alarmante después de vaciar la quinta botella.

-Aun no me has dicho que fue lo que te pasó a ti- se quejó ella- Vamos, ya confiesa Daquito.

-Pff, Astoria y yo rompimos en la tarde- le dijo en el tono más indolente que pudo fingir.

-Y te pasaste toda la tarde bebiendo, ¿verdad?-él solo asintió y le dio otro sorbo a su copa. Hermione rodó los ojos y de pronto se dio cuenta de que Draco nunca lloraba, y que había roto con demasiadas chicas para que le interese terminar con otra, repentinamente estuvo convencida de que él lloró por algo diferente, y quizás mucho peor. –Dime la verdad, Draco, porque tú jamás lloras.

-Y tú jamás te cansas de descubrir cosas- le respondió el- Créeme, no quieres saber que es lo que me está pasando.

-Bueno, por lo menos esta vez no estoy peor que tú- comentó con una voz entre somnolienta y divertida.

-Definitivamente- no supo si fue el vino de elfo o todo el Whisky que antes había metido a su organismo que le obligó a decirle la verdad a ella aunque le aseguró que no se la diría, simplemente las palabras escaparon de su boca- La persona a la que más quieres no va a casarse con un patético perdedor.

-¿Por eso estuviste embriagándote? Draco, sabes que yo decidí casarme con él, y que jamás te dejaría de lado por Ron- eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras veía como la mirada de su amigo se tornaba dura y por pura costumbre él llenaba su copa. Después de varios minutos de incómodo silencio, él expresó lo que lo carcomía por dentro.

-Aun no me he resignado a que mi Hermione se case con un completo idiota- cuando dijo esas palabras, lo hizo como si estuviera expulsando algo doloroso- Porque él no la merece y en realidad no la ama.

-No soy tu Hermione, y Ron no es un idiota, tú si lo eres- contestó secamente ella, al oir las palabras del rubio, todo el mareo se fue a un lado de su cabeza y se permitió estar consciente para sostener la discusión-Sé que piensas que Ron no siente lo mismo que yo, pero él me lo ha demostrado, Draco, vamos a casarnos porque estamos seguros de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

-H, no te cases, por favor- le suplicó de nuevo él, usando el único sobrenombre que sabía que a ella le agradaba, su voz sonaba desesperada, como si Hermione fuera lo más importante en su existencia; y ciertamente lo era - No me dejes, H.- ella se puso de pie con torpeza y se acercó a él, para sentarse en el reposabrazos de su sillón y ponerle las manos heladas en las mejillas.

-Draco, escúchame, nunca voy a dejarte.- Le aseguró mirándole a los ojos- quizás voy a mudarme a la Madriguera por un tiempo, y no nos veremos tanto como lo hacemos, pero nunca dejaremos de ser amigos.

-Tu novio no te dejará, H, él me odia, igual que Potter y la pelirroja psicópata- Hermione sonrió al recordar el Mocomurciélago que Ginny le lanzó a Draco, y que desde ese momento ella era la pelirroja psicópata para él. El rubio tomó entre sus manos las muñecas de Hermione, y la atrajo hacia sí mismo hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a centímetros de distancia.- No te cases con él.

-Debo hacerlo, Draco- le contestó pese a querer decirle lo contrario solo para no hundirlo más.

-Él no te ama- afirmó el rubio- No tanto como…

-Te equivocas, sé que él me ama- lo cortó ella; ahora, debido a la cercanía, hablaban en susurros- Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

Quizás fue la voz lastimera de Hermione, o su orgullo arraigado lo que lo obligó a soltarla y apartarse. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, y que ante todo deseaba la felicidad de ella, pero no quería verla con otra persona que no fuera él mismo.

Sí, Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado de la castaña desde que ambos regresaron a Hogwarts en su último año, cuando la besó en ese juego luego de la fiesta de Halloween. La recordaba ruborizada, con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa hermosa. No recordaba la última vez que su mundo había girado cuando besaba a alguien, pero con ella fue totalmente distinto, sintió que todo se detenía y que violentamente volvía a su curso, que la brisa se detenía antes de tocarlos y pasaba de largo, como si ese momento fuera realmente mágico. Después de esa noche, se propuso cambiar la imagen que ella tenía de él, y poco a poco lo consiguió, pero no esperaba que mientras la conocía más, más le atraía, la manera como se mordía el labio cada vez que se concentraba con un libro, cuando enredaba un mechón de su cabello en el dedo índice de su mano izquierda cada vez que algo la ponía nerviosa, o la forma en la que ponía los ojos en blanco cuando él decía una estupidez. La anhelaba, como jamás anheló algo, anhelaba volver a saborear sus labios y besarla hasta quedarse sin aire. Nunca la volvió a besar, pese a que en varias ocasiones ambos estuvieron muy cerca de volver a unir sus labios. Sin embargo él respetaba su espacio, pese a que se consumía la cabeza pensando en una manera de conquistarla, y que se olvidase de Ronald Weasley, pero sabía que no había forma. Su historial de parejas era, por decirlo de la manera más discreta, numerosa, pero cada mujer con la que salió, cada dama a la que besó no le llegaba ni a los talones a Hermione. Después de cavilarlo con detenimiento, había resuelto que ninguna mujer sería para él mejor que la ex Griffindor, porque a todas las comparaba con ella y ninguna se le parecía ni en lo más mínimo. Hasta que llegó Astoria, ella era especial a su manera, divertida, muy extrovertida, y le atraía, pero de manera distinta que la castaña. Sin embargo, él mismo arruinó su relación con ella, porque según Astoria, a él le preocupaba más Hermione que ella misma, por lo que después de una discusión en una cafetería, le había dicho que ya no soportaba la situación y que prefería dejar las cosas como eran antes.

-Lo siento, sé que no podré hacer que cambies de opinión.- le dijo, ahora claramente resignado, pero con cierto brillo en los ojos, que Hermione conocía a la perfección.

-¿Qué tramas?- le preguntó ella con cautela, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera respirar, él le estampó un beso en los labios y la dejó perpleja. No se dio cuenta el momento en que cerró los ojos y le regresó el beso a su amigo, simplemente disfrutando el momento, pese a que sabía que estaba siendo, a su juicio, la peor novia del mundo, pero también consciente de que si dejaba pasar esa oportunidad, jamás se lo perdonaría. Así que se dejó arrastrar por el mar de sensaciones que los labios de Draco le ofrecían, y que sin duda alguna esperó por seis largos años volver a disfrutar.

OoOoOoOoOoOooOo

"Hoy voy a casarme" fue la primera idea que pasó por la mente de Hermione Granger aquella mañana. Recordaba vagamente la noche anterior, que se había embriagado con sus mejores amigas, que su vecino y mejor amigo la rescató del borde de la inconsciencia y que terminó bebiendo de más en la sala de estar de su departamento, en la que besó a su mejor amigo por largos minutos y que después…

-Maldición- ella se sentó a una velocidad mareante y recorrió la habitación con la mirada, horrorizándose más a medida que su campo de visión se acercaba más a la cama en la que ella descansaba hasta hace unos minutos. Volteó la cabeza temerosa y se encontró con Draco, con el torso descubierto, entreabriendo los ojos a causa del grito que ella profirió al momento de despertar.- No puede ser.

-Déjame dormir, H- pidió él con la voz somnolienta.

Si algo debía agradecer a Draco Malfoy era la resistencia al alcohol que a lo largo de los años desarrolló gracias a él. No mintió a Ginny cuando le dijo que no bebía, el asunto era que nunca lo hacía excepto con él. Después de todos esos años, esa no era la primera vez en la que ambos habían perdido la cuenta de los tragos que bebían en la sala del rubio, pero definitivamente esta era la que terminó peor. Recordaba absolutamente todo lo sucedido, y cada vez se sentía más molesta y más traidora.

No echaría la culpa al Vino de Elfo, como lo había hecho cuando despertó en la bañera de su propio departamento, no. Esta vez el culpable de tamaño error estaba dormido a su lado. Sin pensárselo dos veces lo golpeó en el hombro con todas sus fuerzas, que con la resaca que tenía no eran muchas, pero sí suficientes para despertarlo sobresaltado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?- le gritó ella totalmente fuera de sus cabales- Sabías que hoy me caso, y tuviste que hacerlo justo la noche antes de mi matrimonio.

Draco escuchó él reproche que ella le daba, y le pareció bastante injusto llevarse él solo la culpa.

-Pues tú no estabas menos entusiasta que yo, H – replicó cínicamente.

-No me llames así, Malfoy- siseó ella con un tono de voz que le habría hecho temblar incluso a Bellatrix Lestrange, pero que a Draco no lo intimidó en lo absoluto.

-Vamos, Hermione, somos dos personas adultas- Esta vez, Malfoy sonaba más bien conciliador-No tenemos que arruinar nuestra amistad por esto, estábamos ebrios y haremos de cuenta que jamás pasó.

-Pero pasó, Draco- la voz de Hermione sonaba decepcionada de sí misma, casi al borde de la autoflagelación- Y los amigos no tienen sexo, solo son amigos, se apoyan, se protegen, pero definitivamente no se acuestan.

-Cálmate, H.- no esperaba una reacción de ese tipo después de la maravillosa noche que pasaron, ciertamente se sintió aún más decepcionado que ella- No pasó nada.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te desprecio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El vaporoso vestido blanco le quedaba a Hermione como un guante. Pansy y Daphne se encargaron de vestirla y arreglarla desde el mediodía por casi siete horas. El matrimonio se celebraría en la capilla muggle cerca de la Madriguera, a las ocho de la noche y la recepción en el mismo patio en el que vio la boda de Bill y Fleur.

Sus amigas estaban usando un vestido rojo de corte imperio, con un lazo blanco justo debajo del busto y sin tirantes. Ella, en cambio, llevaba su vestido de novia, de finos tirantes y un bordado exquisito, que sus amigas le regalaron cuando se enteraron de su compromiso. Debía admitir que Daphne tenía unas manos privilegiadas para el maquillaje y el peinado, por el milagro que logró con su cabellera y su rostro mismo. El maquillaje no era demasiado cargado, simplemente sombra nacarada y bastante máscara de pestañas, un sus labios lucían un gloss bastante llamativo en color cereza. El que atraía la atención era su cabello: Daphne le planchó por horas el cabello, hasta dejarle perfectamente lacio y brillante, y para sorpresa de Hermione, después con una rizadora profesional le elaboró bucles en todo el pelo. Al final, con una peineta de pedrería azul que pertenecía a Pansy, le recogió la parte superior del cabello dándole volumen con un poco de gel.

-Gracias chicas, pero la peineta…- Pansy le puso un dedo en los labios antes de contestarle.

-Es una tradición muggle- explicó la pelinegra- Algo azul, viejo y prestado.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Pansy, ustedes dos son las mejores- quiso abrazarlas, pero ambas se lo impidieron alegando que arruinaría el peinado y el maquillaje.

-Te falta el velo- exclamó de pronto la rubia y se fue a uno de los rincones de la habitación para sacar el larguísimo tul de su caja y acomodarlo con pericia en el recogido del cabello de la castaña. Luego se alejó un poco de Pansy para contemplar su obra de arte.

-Soy fantástica- exclamó Daphne- Te ves encantadora, Hermione, como un ángel.

La novia volteó a verse en el espejo de cuerpo entero de la puerta del closet, y se sorprendió al contemplar su reflejo. Era irreal. Esa mujer bellísima del espejo le devolvía una mirada ilusionada, de quien está a solo horas de dar el sí en el altar. El único detalle era que apenas llevaba quince minutos usando los delicados zapatos de tacón, que en realidad podían denominarse zancos, y ya no soportaba la presión de sus pies.

-Pansy, ¿no tienes un par de zapatos un poco más bajos?- pidió al borde de la desesperación.- no voy a aguantar toda la ceremonia y la recepción con estos.

-Tu tranquila, he pensado en eso- le contestó con una sonrisa autosuficiente- cuando lleguemos al nido…

-La Madriguera- la corrigió rodando los ojos.

-Lo que sea, cuando lleguemos te escaparás por unos minutos para ponerte estos- le dijo, mientras sacaba de su sobre rojo un par de hermosas y muchísimo más bajas sandalias de cintas, todas llenas de pedrería.

-Son hermosas, Pansy- le agradeció emocionada.

-Claro que lo son- afirmó- Sin abrazos, por favor, vas a arruinarte.

Hermione asintió solamente, y luego tomó su varita y la metió en un punto escondido entre la costura de la falda y el corset.

-Es hora de aparecernos, así que tomen mis brazos- anunció Daphne, y sus amigas obedecieron rápidamente, tomando a cada uno de los antebrazos de la rubia. Un momento después, las tres estaban en la parte de atrás de la capilla.

-¿No se supone que deberíamos aparecer en la parte de adelante?- Preguntó Hermione, pero sus amigas se carcajearon.

-Hermione, si no demoras por lo menos diez minutos no puedes llamarte una novia- le informó la pelinegra.

-Pff, detesto llegar tarde.

Sus dos amigas simplemente resoplaron con frustración y luego se quedaron en silencio absoluto, de algún modo concediéndole para sí misma sus últimos minutos como la Señorita Granger.


End file.
